un sueño nace un amor
by valekaru
Summary: mini fic de tres capitulos de Shippo es lo primero q publico asi q no me maten plis leanlo y posteen
1. Chapter 1

Un sueño nace un amor

Estaban caminando en un bosque muy tenebroso, era de noche todo esta oscuro tenían mucho sueño así q buscaron un lugar donde poder dormir en paz lo encontraron y cayeron dormidos.

Era media noche cuando algo apareció en el ambiente una sensación que solo Shippo pudo sentir se despertó y se sintió extraño se percato de que sus amigos seguían dormidos así decidió no despertarlos se paro y salio a dar una vuelta había luna llena de un momento a otro la noche se había vuelto muy clara el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas el bosque ya no le parecía tenebroso camino y camino no sabía hacía donde solo seguía sus instintos.

No paro hasta llegar a un claro lleno de pequeñas flores blancas y un lago de agua cristalina, era hermoso. Shippo recorrió con su mirada todo el lugar hasta detenerse en una figura, se acerco mas ya que no podía ver q era. Hasta q logro ver a una ( no se como se llaman ) mitad hombre mitad zorra ( como él) era blanca y tenia unos ojitos verdes que, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shippo, trato de correr pero era demasiado tarde, Shippo estaba muy cerca.

: Quien eres? ( retrocediendo poco a poco con miedo y desconfianza)

Shippo: Me llamo Shippo y tu?

:que ases aquí? Cómo encontraste este lugar? hay mas gente?

Shippo: estoy de paso por este lugar me desperté me puse a caminar y llegue hasta aquí, vengo con unos amigos( sin comprender la desconfianza)

:que clase de amigos? Humanos?

Shippo: Sí por q?

La desconocida salió corriendo y se interno en el bosque dejando a Shippo muy preocupado la busco por todos los alrededores sin encontrar nada hasta llegar a donde sus amigos se sintió agotado y se quedo dormido en el mismo lugar de donde había despertado horas antes.


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana estaba lloviendo muy fuerte por lo q decidieron quedarse en el refugio.

Shippo: -p: habrá sido un sueño-

Kagome: q te pasa Shippo

Shippo: - p: no pudo ser un sueño no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza-

Kagome: Shippo estas bien

Shippo: -p: que me pasara-

Kagome: ¡¡ SHIPPO! (gritándole en el oído)

Shippo: e…e… q pasa Kagome

Kagome: ESTAS BIEN SHIPPO TE VEO MAL DESDE Q DESPERTASTE

Shippo: estoy bien no tienes por que gritarme, solo tengo sueño

Kagome : esta bien come esto y luego duerme – p: que la pasara-

Shippo bebió la sopa que le ofreció Kagome y se quedo profundamente dormido. Uno hermosos ojos verdes los observaban desde la oscuridad pero desaparecieron apenas Shippo serró sus ojos. Ya era media noche y Shippo tuvo un sueño, una pesadilla

--------------------------------------------------------sueño Shippo ---------------------

Había visto al ser de la otra noche corriendo con una zorra grande blanca con unos ojos verdes como los de su hija

Zorra blanca: Kana ve al bosque corre

Kana: pero ¡¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

La zorra blanca la agarro con su osico y la arrojo al bosque. Kana quedo detrás de uno arbustos viendo a su madre morrir quemada por esos humanos hasta que la pequeña serró sus ojos y callo desmallada guardando en su mente esas imágenes que nunca podría olvidar

-----------------------------------------------fin sueño Shippo --------------------------

Shippo se levanto y se interno en el bosque preocupado de no despertar a sus amigos camino sabiendo q solo encontraría el lugar de la noche anterior dejándose llevar por lo q sentía y así lo hizo asta llegar al claro de flores blancas donde se encontraba el pequeño ser con su pelaje blanco que resaltaba en la oscuridad al lado de el lago se acerco en silencio tratando de hablar con ella.

Shippo : hola como estas?

¿: bien gracias ( tratando de alejarse)

Shippo: espera … … KANA

Kana detuvo su huida y se volvió hacia Shippo

Kana: Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Shippo : así q era verdad q te llamabas Kana huyes de los humanos en este bosque ellos mataron a tu madre

Kana: O.O tu como sabes todo eso?

Shippo: dijamos que lo adivine lo importante es q lo se Kana no todos los humanos tienen la culpa de lo q le paso a tu madre

Kana: ELLOS TIENEN LA CULPA / susurro / yo antes creía igual q tu

Shippo : pero…

-----------------------flash back (si se podría llamar así)(narrado por Kana)-----------

Mi madre me contó que cuando era cachorita llego famélica a una casa donde una niña de 10 años la recibió y la cuidó hasta mejorar ( imagen de una zorrita blanca corriendo con una niñita morena con dos trenzas, se revolcaban en unos flores blancas al lado de un lago) Eran felices, mi madre y la niña fueron creciendo juntas. Cuando yo nací la niña ya era una abuelita, estaba muy enferma. Dos mese después de mi nacimiento la anciana murió quedamos solas en el mundo. Mi madre comenzó a robar carne para poder vivir nos pasábamos casi todo el día en este claro hasta q un día se organizaron y cuando mi madre fue al pueblo la empezaron a seguir mi madre corrió a la casa de la anciana para esconderse pero la habían quemado corrió hasta q penso que los había perdido vino a este claro para buscarme e irnos del pueblo pero cuando estabamos a punto de escapar cuando aparecieron denuevo mi madre me lanzo al bosque detrás de ella en unos arboles, yo me quería quedar a ayudarla, vi detrás de los arboles como golpeaban a mi madre hasta que callo al suelo y allí la quemaron caí desmayada y desperté después de 2 días sus cenizas estaban aun allí, con el tiempo se fueron repartiendo todo el claro.

------------------------------------fin flash back------------------------------------------

Kana: de aquí no me muevo nunca yo cuido los restos de mi madre ¡¡Y NINGUN HUMANO SE ACERCARA!

Shippo: pero Kana

Kana: después de la muerte de mi madre nadie había podido entrar …pero tu pudiste

Shippo: como q nadie había podido?

Kana: no se … supongo q mi madre no quería que ningún humano se acercara a este lugar no se como pero tu pudiste

Shippo: tal vez tu madre no quería que siguieras sola, quería que tuvieras un amigo que salieras de este lugar para no pasar toda tu vida aquí

Kana: de aquí no me muevo, quitare la tumba de mi madre

Shippo: espera no te puedes quedar aquí toda tu vida…

Era demasiado tarde Kana había vuelto a esconderse en el bosque Shippo se sentía con la misión de hacer algo por ella.


End file.
